A Stupid Waste of Time
by Anthony Staffenhagen
Summary: Izzy has a day where nothing worth reading about happens. (Total DramaRama)


The day started out the exact same way it always does. The kids knocking the door down, Cody getting hit in the head, the water fight, the daycare getting destroyed by the fireworks Izzy tried to ride. You know, the usual stuff.

After the daycare got rebuilt, Izzy knocked on Gwen's egg chair while the little goth kid was in there.

"Gwen! I know you're in there! Anthony just said you were."

Gwen opened the door to her chair, hoping that quickly talking to Izzy would make her go away. "Who is this Anthony person?" she asked in a monotone voice. If you've seen the show, you should already know she talks like that, so I shouldn't have to say that. But you people seem to want as many details as humanly possible even if they're completely unnecessary.

"Oh, you don't know?" Izzy responded. "I'd tell you, but it might completely change the way you look at the fabric of reality in an instant. Are you okay with that?"

"I don't care who he is."

Gwen grabbed onto the chair's door's handle and slid it all the way down. Even Izzy understood that this was Gwen's way of telling others to leave her alone. She didn't care though. Izzy kept knocking and knocking for a few more moments until Courtney happened to walk by.

"You should just walk away right now. She's not going to open up."

"But I had something important I needed to ask her."

"Ask _me_. Maybe I can help."

"Anthony said he wants me to do something with a 'Tomboy with a Girly Streak.'"

"But Gwen isn't a tomboy."

"But I know she likes to play with that pretty pink princess poodle, so at least there's something girly about her."

"Are you sure? As you know, I'm friends with a person who lives at that house you moved to recently and she's told me about her family. Two of her sisters are tomboys. Do either of them have a girly side?"

"Would you say that hating video games is girly?"

While Courtney was looking around the room and thinking about her answer, she caught a glance of Gwen's chair. This made her realize that they should continue their conversation somewhere else so Gwen could have her space. Because of this, Courtney dragged Izzy away from there and into the play castle. Not that it matters because you've most definitely stopped reading this trash by now.

"To answer your earlier question, that is more common among girls, but I'm not sure if 'girly' would be the right word to use."

Izzy: Then using her wouldn't work.

Courtney: What about the other girl?

What Izzy was about to say needed to be emphasized greatly. Just saying it was not enough. She needed to get as up close to Courtney's face as she possibly could, so she did. "She is not the tiniest bit girly in the slightest. I can not stress that enough!" With that done, Izzy gave her friend back her personal space. "Besides, Anthony doesn't want me to use any of the people who live at my new house anyway. You probably wanna know why. Let's just say he's sick of them and wants to spend some time with another group of people instead."

"Like who?"

"No one special." Izzy looked away from the person she was talking to and winked.

"So...us?"

"Oh, no. He wants to do something with a bunch of Pokémon and trainers that's he's known for a lot longer than us. Why'd he pick us then, you ask? HE DOESN'T KNOW!"

Courtney was beginning to get confused by this entire conversation. "...But...that still doesn't tell me what group of people it is. Also, who is Anthony anyway? Is he or she a friend of yours? On that note, are you sure Anthony is male? I don't want to assume you're not assuming a person's gender."

"Why don't you ask him yourself? He's right here."

"What?! Where?"

"Here. I just said that."

Courtney was puzzled at first. But she quickly remembered who she was talking to. She knew Izzy well enough to know that she was often out of her mind. Now was the time to humor her. "Alright. I'll ask 'Anthony.' 'Anthony,' what is your gender?"

I'm male. Thank you for asking.

"What the?! Who said that?" Courtney shouted in shock.

Me.

"But...who are you? How are you talking to me?"

Look, I don't really feel like explaining it all to you, so I'm just gonna put all the information you need to know into your brain instantaneously.

Now that she had the knowledge that she's my version of a character from a Cartoon Network show made in a universe where Pokémon aren't real and that I am in control of her life, Courtney began to scream and run around in a panic.

"We're not real?!" she screamed. "That can't be true. That **_can't_** be true! I've gotta go ask Alexia about this. That'll prove that it's false!"

Courtney ran out of the castle, leaving Izzy alone. Or...am I there too? Uhh...no. No I am not.

"Well she was no help." Izzy commented.

Go talk to Harold and Owen. I've got an idea.

Izzy agreed to my suggestion and left the castle to go find those two friends of hers. On her way over to the lunch table where they were at, she happened to pass by Bridgette.

"Hey, Izzy!"

"Not now, Blandgette. I'm busy!"

"I know. I heard you're looking for a tomboy who's also a little girly. And I know one."

"Really? Who?"

"ME!"

"What?! What are you talking about?"

"My main hobbies are motorbiking, wrestling, and barbecuing with my dad. But I also enjoy my big brother's ballet recitals."

"...…...…...…...…...…...…...…...…...…...…...…...…...…..I don't believe you."

Bridgette: Huh? Why don't you believe me?

Without even answering her, Izzy pushed Bridgette to the side and walked away from her. When she made it to Owen and Harold, I told them that I knew someone who _might_ be the kind of person Izzy was looking for. Then I told them to try to guess who I was talking about.

"Chef?" Harold guessed with a raised eyebrow.

"The groundskeeper!" Izzy shouted.

Owen gasped. "YOU!"

I was actually talking about MacArthur. After I explained to them that a person has to be female to be a tomboy (which is ironic) and who MacArthur is, "the lady with a bunch of jobs," as they know her, Izzy walked out of the daycare like it was nothing to start her search for her.

"What?!" Duncan shouted. "It's that easy?!"

Izzy looked around for MacArthur all day, but couldn't find her anywhere. But that didn't matter in the slightest because MacArthur's not a tomboy with a girly streak anyway. I'm not even sure if "tomboy" would even be the right word to describe her. So, in other words...

"This was all a stupid waste of time." said Izzy.

Then there was a funny ending involving a Friends reference and a conclusion to that part about Bridgette earlier. However, I don't care enough to share it with you. Writing is a pain in the butt and I've been getting the feeling that I'm gonna quit writing on this site all together. So, I guess this can end with the universe getting destroyed. That's super sad and emotional, right?


End file.
